


Bo ja go naprawdę kocham

by kamaitacchi (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Fluff, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamaitacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami chce wyrwać, Aomine chce utrzymać, ale oni jedno ani drugie nie wychodzi. Związki się rozpadają, jednak ślub przyjaciół z liceum sprawia, że Kise i Kagami zmuszeni są wrócić do dawnego życia w Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jak to się stało?

_**WSTĘP** _

\- Hej, Kise, słuchaj - zacząłem niepewnie, pocierając ręką potylicę.   
\- Mam sprawę.  
\- Sprawę? Do mnie, Kagamicchi? Zamieniam się w słuch - odparł blondyn uśmiechając się szeroko. Ręce miał założone na piersi, raz po raz zaciągał się cienkim papierosem.  
\- A tak w ogóle od kiedy ty palisz, Kise? - spytałem, zdziwiony.  
\- Tak w sumie to nie palę, tylko okazyjnie. Praca modela wbrew pozorom jest stresująca, tak samo jak związek z tym idiotą z kompleksem Boga. Jednak przez koszykówkę nie mogę sobie na to za bardzo pozwalać, Yukiocchi już miał do mnie wąty z tego powodu.  
\- Yukio?  
\- Kasamatsu w sensie. No ale wracając do Ciebie, co to za sprawa?  
\- Trochę wstyd tak o tym mówić, ale nie mam chyba wyjścia. A z Tobą będzie jakoś najłatwiej.  
\- Wstyd? O Boże, Kagamicchi, co jest?  
\- Co mam zrobić żeby zdobyć serce Kuroko?  - wyrzuciłem z siebie, cały czerwony. Kise aż zakrztusił się dymem. Zaczął kasłać, a ja zaczerwieniłem się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Poważnie? - spytał, patrząc na mnie z niedowierzeniem. - Przychodzisz do mnie po poradę miłosną?  
\- To dla mnie nie jest łatwe, okej? Po prostu nie wiem co mam zrobić...  
\- Ale on Ci się podoba, tak?  
\- Tak - odburknąłem.  
\- A kochasz go? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie podejrzliwie. Moje policzki przybrały kolor włosów.  
\- Tak - mruknąłem.- A to inaczej nam przedstawia sprawę, Kagamicchi! - blondyn cały się rozpromienił. - Oczywiście że Ci pomogę, z przyjemnością! Zrobię wszystko abyś zdobył serce Kurokocchiego!  
\- Coooo? - dobiegł nas jakże irytujący głos z holu. Po chwili dane mi było zobaczyć ciemnego typka z wrednym uśmieszkiem. - Lecisz na Tetsu, dwubrwisty? - roześmiał się. Już miałem mu odszczeknąć, gdy stanowczy głos Kise mnie ubiegł.  
\- Spierdalaj - powiedział, nie patrząc się w ogóle na niego. Aomine wyglądał jakby go ktoś uderzył.  
\- Dalej jesteś zły, Ryouta? - spytał niebieskowłosy, znacznie innym tonem, spoglądając na blondyna. Zamurowało mnie. W oczach Aomine było teraz takie coś... Nawet nie wiem jak to opisać. Bezgraniczne uczucie. Skrucha. Nie sądziłem, że on potrafi coś takiego. Słyszałem od Tetsu, że oni są razem na poważnie, ale żeby aż tak? Nie ukrywając, trochę się wystraszyłem. Czy ja jestem do tego zdolny?  
\- Tak kurwa, dalej jestem zły. I trzeba czegoś więcej niż twojego pierdolonego przepraszam, Aomine, żebym przestał. Tak więc wymyśl coś lepszego, a na razie zejdź mi z oczu.O jeez, nazwał go bez końcówki cchi, czyli serio jest coś nie tak. Ciekawe co się stało.  
\- Albo nie, wiesz, ja zejdę - burknął, spoglądając na telefon. - Mam jeszcze dzisiaj jakieś rozmowy z menadżerem, muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia Kagamicchi, spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć i od razu dam ci znać! Miłego dnia! - pomachał mi i wybiegł. Spojrzałem na Aomine, który wyglądał jakby go serce bolało. Nie spodziewałem się tego, że on ma w ogóle serce.  
\- I co jest, Ahomine, doigrałeś się co? - rzuciłem mu zaczepnie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, on nie tylko nie odgryzł się, ale opadł na kanapę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Aomine?  
\- Tak, doigrałem się, ponabijaj się ze mnie, śmiało - warknął.  
\- Co się stało, dupku? - spytałem. - Widzę, że to coś poważnego.  
\- Zdradziłem go, jego zdaniem  - mruknął.- Coooo? - krzyknąłem. Że jak?  
\- No bo - zaczął. - Byliśmy na imprezie, jakiejś z jego modelowego świata. Zatargał mnie ze sobą - westchnął. - Nie chciałem tam iść, no ale dla niego wszystko. No i od razu na wejściu dostaliśmy drinka i wszystko i nagle on mi gdzieś zniknął. Zauważyłem go dopiero po chwili, jak rozmawiał z jakimiś nadzianymi frajerami. Więc postanowiłem klapnąć gdzieś sobie i poczekać, znalazłem wolną kanapę i się rozwaliłem na niej. Siedzę sobie, a tu przychodzi jakaś niunia i się pyta, czy może się przysiąść. To mówię, że luz. Potem taka gadka szmatka i zanim się obejrzałem zaczęła mnie całować.- A ty nie zaprotestowałeś? - spytałem.  
\- Ta, tak jakoś wyszło. Bo wiesz, dla mnie takie całowanie się z kimś kogo nie znam nic nie znaczy, tak samo jak miłość i seks to dwie różne rzeczy, które mogą się łączyć, ale nie muszą. No i całujemy się, ona na mnie prawie siedzi, już ją chciałem zepchnąć, serio, bo posuwała się za daleko. A tu nagle Ryouta podszedł i nas zobaczył - westchnął, przejeżdżając ręką po włosach. - Nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić.  
\- Spróbuję Ci pomóc, Kise mnie lubi, więc wstawię sie za ciebie u niego - powiedziałem, sam nawet nie wiem czemu, ale chciałem pomóc temu idiocie. Może dlatego, że widziałem, że jego uczucia są szczere? Kto wie.  
\- Naprawdę? Jezu, dzięki. Żeby nie mieć długu ja pogadam o tobie z Tetsu, hm? I wten sposób pomożemy sobie nawzajem, stoi? - spytał  
\- Stoi.

 

 

_**Rozdział 1** _

 

W podrzędnym pubie unosił się dym papierosów, od którego nie dało się prawie oddychać. Kise opierał łokcie na blacie baru, wlewając w siebie kolejne szklanki taniej brandy. Postanowił się upić, nie zastanawiał się jak wróci do domu, szczególnie że było to ostatnie miejsce gdzie teraz chciał być. Nie zwracał też uwagi na te wszystkie pełne pożądania spojrzenia, kierowane w jego stronę, którym się w sumie nawet nie dziwił. Dla tych wszystkich szumowin, które tu akurat przebywały, musiał być aniołem.  
Czuł się gorszy. Nawet nie zdradzony, oszukany, tylko gorszy. Że pierwsza prawdziwa miłość jego życia jednak nie jest nim usatysfakcjonowana. Że jego pierwsze naprawdę głębokie uczucie zostało odwzajemnione jedynie pozornie, że w tych wszystkich słowach kierowanych do niego nie było pokrycia, bo ON się nie zmienił, może myślał, że wie co czuje, może myślał, że wie co chce, ale się mylił. Tymczasem uczucia Kise były pewne, w pełni świadome. Był w wielu związkach, ale po raz pierwszy doznał takiego czegoś. Miłość, pomyślał sobie, po czym parsknął cicho. Tak bardzo można się na tym przejechać.

Odgłos kroków roznosił się po cichym mieszkaniu. Pustka odbijała się po beżowych ścianach, po jasno brązowych meblach, nawet po pustych garnkach. Aomine chodził nerwowo tam i z powrotem po salonie, kuchni, przedpokoju. Dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia, a Ryouty nie było jeszcze w domu. Wiedział, że to jego wina, wiedział, że zachował się jak dupek, ale to nie była chyba tylko jego wina, prawda? Kise nigdy nie chciał okazywać publicznie uczuć, nie przyznał się do związku, więc chyba lepiej, że wszyscy tam obecni o nic ich nie podejrzewali, poza tym nie dał sobie wytłumaczyć o co tam chodziło, prawda?  
Aomine uderzył pięścią ze złością w ścianę. Kogo chciał oszukać. To była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Zastanawiał się, czemu tak w ogóle dał się pocałować tamtej pannie. Nie spodziewał  się, że to przyniesie taki efekt. Dla niego był to nic nie znaczący epizod, o którym pewnie dawno by zapomniał. Ale głupi, nieprzemyślany wyskok nadszarpnął zaufanie jego pierwszej i jedynej miłości na tyle, że on sam wątpił, czy uda mu się wszystko naprawić i odbudować ich relacje.  Jednak pragnął tego z całego serca, ponieważ zależało mu na tym tak bardzo, że chyba nie był tego nawet świadomy. Ciszę przerwał dźwięk telefonu. Aomine, widząc kto dzwoni, ze zdziwieniem odebrał.  
\- Kasamatsu? Co jest? - spytał.  
\- Ehm, dobry wieczór Aomine, mam mały problem i zastanawiałem się czy nie mógłbyś mi z nim pomóc. Mówiąc mały mam na myśli takie tam 189 centymetrów.  
\- Ryouta jest u Ciebie? - krzyknął do telefonu niebieskowłosy.  
\- Tak tak, nie krzycz proszę. Mógłbyś podjechać i go zabrać? Jest w strasznym stanie, przyszedł do mnie uchlany w trupa i cały zapłakany, mówił, że nie chce cię widzieć i cię nienawidzi, ale wydaje mi się, że mimo wszystko najlepiej będzie jak ty się nic zajmiesz.  
Aomine burknął, że raczej nie, ale odpowiedział, że już wsiada do samochodu i jedzie. Dobrze że nic nie wypił. W momencie gdy wyciągnął rękę do klamki od drzwi jego ciałem targnął dreszcz i o mało co nie osunął się na podłogę. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak bardzo źle jest z nimi. Szybko się jednak otrząsnął, chwycił kurtkę i wyszedł po auto. Będzie walczył o niego, błagał o wybaczenie. Przełknie swoją dumę, uciszy przerośnięte ego, sprawa jest zbyt ważna by zgrywać ignoranta. Zrobi wszystko, aby było jak dawniej.  
  
\- O o o, teraz będzie fajna scena, przygotuj się, uwaga, już zaraz! - krzyknął Kagami, podrywając się z kanapy.  
\- Spokojnie - powiedział Kuroko rozbawionym tonem. Spoglądając na ekran telewizora, gdzie właśnie kilka aut prześcignęło rozpędzający się samolot, który, po jeździe po niebotycznie długim pasie startowym,  akurat wybuchnął, zwrócił się do wyższego. - Tak w ogóle dlaczego patrzymy na nierealne filmy, które już widziałeś, a nawet chyba znasz na pamięć?  
\- Bo są dobre! I fajne! I patrz patrz teraz wyjdzie!  - ekscytował się czerwono włosy, wpatrując w ekran z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Kąciki ust same podniosły się Kuroko na ten widok. Siedzieli w mieszkaniu Kagamiego, dużym, przestronnym i potwornie zabałaganionym.  
\- Chyba będę musiał już iść - mruknął Kuroko, spoglądając na zegarek. Powoli zbliżała się północ.  
\- Daj spokój - szczerze zdziwiony Kagami spojrzał się na niego. - Przecież już jest tak późno, możesz przenocować tutaj, chyba tak będzie lepiej, nie? Niebezpiecznie wracać tak po nocy samemu.  
Kuroko zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym przytaknął.  
\- Chyba masz rację, Kagami-kun. Nie będzie to zbyt duży kłopot dla ciebie?- Żaden kłopot, nie martw się - machnął ręką czerwono włosy. Niższy chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko i wrócił do oglądania filmu. Kagami korzystając z okazji zaczął przyglądać się przyjacielowi. Niższy chłopak siedział po turecku na kanapie, sącząc leniwie waniliowego szejka. Miał na sobie jasne dżinsy i niebieską bluzę, która prawie zlewała się z kolorem włosów i czyniła jego skórę jeszcze bledszą. Spojrzenie skupione miał na ekranie telewizora, na twarzy, jak zwykle, nie malowały się żadne wyraźne emocje. Kagami zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego coś do niego czuje, i co tak właściwie czuje. Powiedział Kise, że to miłość. Ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie był zakochany, więc nie miał pewności, czy to właśnie to. Uczucie było dla niego nowe, dlatego stwierdził, że chodzi tu o coś poważniejszego.

Właśnie. Kise. Na dźwięk jego imienia Kagamiemu stanął przed oczami widok blondyna z papierosem w ręce, z tym poważnym tonem, zmęczony wzrokiem, patrzącego się na Aomine ze złością, ale i ze smutkiem.  To spojrzenie tak bardzo do niego nie pasowało, do słońca pokolenia cudów, do tego idioty z ładną buźką i zawsze przyklejonym do niej wielkim, pięknym uśmiechem, starającego się wszystkich pocieszyć, wszystkich rozbawić, wszystkich zagadać, patrzącego na świat tymi ślicznymi oczami, w których od zawsze migały wesoły ogniki. Czerwono włosy cicho westchnął. Obiecał Aomine pomoc, ale z drugiej strony był na niego wściekły. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak jedynym-który-może-mnie-pokonać-jestem-ja-sam-dupek mógł tak bezmyślnie skrzywdzić takiego kogoś, jak Kise. Fakt faktem, Aomine wiedział, że zrobił źle i żałuje tego, jednak nie będzie łatwo naprawić ich relacje. Kagami przymknął oczy i nim spostrzegł odpłynął w krainę snów, wpierw pełną tajemniczych niebieskowłosych chucherek, które próbował bezskutecznie złapać. Wkrótce obraz zmienił się, widniała przed nim piękna istota, rozświetlana przez gasnące słońce, którego blask nikł. Mimo tego coraz silniej go przyciągała, spoglądając zza długich rzęs przenikliwym, magnetycznym spojrzeniem, niemo go wzywając. A on nie mógł nic zrobić jak tylko za nią podążyć. 


	2. Za bardzo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *śladowe ilości wulgaryzmów*

Daiki siedział w miłej, zadbanej kawiarence na skórzanej kanapie w kącie, nad wielkim kubkiem kawy i szarlotką na ciepło. Musiał przemyśleć sobie wszystko, poukładać sprawy. Wszystko się pogorszyło. Nie dość że on i Kise mieli problemy, to jeszcze sprawa z Kagamim się pokomplikowała. Dlatego właśnie umówił się z czerwonowłosym w celu przekazania mu przykrej wiadomości. Chciał to zrobić wcześniej, ale nie wiedział jak. Poza tym Aomine musiał przetrawić sobie ową radosną nowinę, która była tak nierealna, że nie potrafił uwierzyć, kiedy Momoi mu zadzwoniła żeby się pochwalić. Nie miał pojęcia jak oznajmić Kagamiemu, że to już koniec ich misternego planu. Po chwili Kagami ukazał mu się w polu widzenia, wesoły, uśmiechnięty i pełen energii. Daiki westchnął. Chyba nie ma wyjścia i będzie musiał postawić na swój atut, czyli szczerość do bólu, nie?  
\- Yo, Aomine - przywitał się Kagami, siadając obok i bezceremonialnie zabierając kawę niebieskowłosego. - Co jest, że mnie tu ściągnąłeś? Coś z Kise?- Z Kise chujowo, ale nie o to chodzi. Słuchaj, nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, więc powiem wprost. Kuroko jest z Momoi.- Eeeh? A gdzie są? - spytał Kagami, patrząc się z niezrozumieniem na Aomine.- Nie, nie w tym sensie. Są razem. Jako para.  
\- Co kurwa? - prawie krzyknął czerwonowłosy, otwierając szeroko usta. - Kuroko z Momoi? Przecież... Przecież on jej nigdy nie chciał.  
\- No wiem właśnie - westchnął Aomine. - Momoi mi zadzwoniła mi 3 dni temu, po tym, nawiasem mówiąc, jak Kise mnie wywalił, że przeprasza że w takim nieciekawym momencie mojego życia, ale nie może się powstrzymać żeby mi o tym nie powiedzieć. Byli środę na drugiej randce, zaczęli się całować i tak jakoś wyszło, że zostali parą - potarł rękę potylicę, obserwując gasnącego w oczach Kagamiego. - Przykro mi, stary - powiedział, po czym poklepał czerwonowłosego po ramieniu.  
\- Ale przecież - zaczął Kagami, zaciskając ręce w pięści. - Kuroko nigdy nie wykazywał jakichkolwiek chęci do bycia z Momoi, ani nawet z innymi dziewczynami, nigdy nie wychodził, z nikim się nie spotykał, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego?  
\- Ja też nie rozumiem - odparł Aomine. - Ale tak wygląda sytuacja. Chciałem ci o tym powiedzieć wcześniej, ale nie wiedziałem jak, przepraszam.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Dzięki stary. A teraz wybacz, ale... Muszę wyjść - rzucił Kagami i prawie wybiegł z kawiarni. Aomine popatrzył się za nim smutno. Też był zaskoczony decyzją Kuroko, kiedyś, jeszcze w gimnazjum, rozmawiali o Momoi, i Kuroko stwierdził, że jest "dobrą koleżanką i bystrą dziewczyną". Nie ma mowy że mogliby być parą. Ale z drugiej strony, od czasów gimnazjum trochę się zmieniło, pięć lat minęło, teraz są już dorosłymi, odpowiedzialnymi dwudziestolatkami. Cóż, teoretycznie. W szkole wszystko było dużo łatwiejsze, a teraz? Same trudności.Dopił ostatni łyk kawy i stwierdził, że wybierze się chyba gdzieś pograć w kosza. Co prawda nie miał z kim, bo stan psychiczny Kagamiego został poważnie nadszarpnięty, a Kise nie chciał nawet na niego patrzeć. Ale zawsze może porzucać sam. Zdecydował się na boisko na drugim końcu miasta, nie chciał teraz spotkać nikogo ze znajomych. Chciał być sam.  
  
  
Kise siedział na kanapie, ubrany w bluzę Aomine, opatulony kocem, pochłaniając lody z kubeczka. Patrzył na komedię romantyczną, trzecią tego dnia. Rolety miał zasunięte, żeby wesołe światło nie wpadało do pomieszczenia. Trochę dramatyzmu w życiu zawsze się przyda.  
Był rozdarty. Cały czas myślał nad tym, co zrobić. Z jednej strony chciał mu wybaczyć, ale z drugiej był zbyt wściekły. Daiki znał go lepiej niż on sam, więc dobrze wiedział jak Ryouta podchodzi do związków. A może to kwestia tego, że był zbyt wymagający? Ale stop, wróć. To i tak nie dało Aomine pozwolenia do lizania się z tamtą laską. Nie może mu tak łatwo wybaczyć, to było dla niego zbyt bolesne, żeby ot tak przyjąć przeprosiny, które i tak wydały mu się z resztą nieszczere. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, który wyrwał go z zadumy. Zdziwiony spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał wpół do piątej. Podniósł się, ściągając bluzę, w obawie, że to jej właściciel. Otworzył drzwi, za którymi ukazał się Kagami, wyglądający jak kupka nieszczęścia.  
\- Kagamicchi? Co tu robisz? Coś się stało? - spytał Kise, widząc minę przyjaciela. Odsunął sie lekko żeby go wpuścić do środka.  
\- Zależy z której strony na to popatrzeć, ale z mojej to owszem - odparł czerwonowłosy, wchodząc dalej. Rozsiadł się na kanapie, obok niego zaraz usiadł Ryota.  
\- Chciałbyś się czegoś napić? Kawy, herbaty?  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Chciałem tylko pogadać. Jesteś jedyną osobą z którą mógłbym porozmawiać o takim czymś - odpowiedział; zobaczywszy zachęcające spojrzenie blondyna westchnął i kontynuował. - Kuroko i Momoi zostali parą - rzucił krótko.  
\- Co? Kurokocchi i Momocchi? - Kise otworzył szeroko oczy. - Oni razem? Przecież oni w ogóle do siebie nie pasują!  
\- Ta, może i nie, co nie zmienia faktu, że są razem. A ja teraz nie wiem co zrobić. Bo to boli, wiesz? Ja go kocham, naprawdę. Wcześniej myślałem, że to może tylko takie zauroczenie. Ale przez kilka ostatnich dni sobie uświadomiłem, że to na pewno miłość. I teraz... Próbuję się cieszyć jego, ich szczęściem, ale nie potrafię. Jestem egoistą, wiem - powiedział gorzkim tonem.  
\- Kagamicchi, przykro mi - odparł cicho Ryouta. - Ale wiesz, oni naprawdę do siebie nie pasują. Więc możliwe jest, że ten związek będzie krótki i niebawem się rozejdą - pocieszył go.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby się rozchodzili, jeśli są szczęśliwi. A poza tym to chyba znaczy, że on lubi dziewczyny, nie?  
\- Może lubi i jedno i drugie. Wszystko jeszcze może się ułożyć - powiedział stanowczo, spoglądając wyższemu w oczy. Zobaczył w nich swoje własne uczucia. Rozdarcie. Ból. Strach. I przede wszystkim zrezygnowanie. To wrażenie, że wszystko się posypało i nic już nie będzie dobrze.W jednym momencie wpatrywał się w Kagamiego z współczuciem, w drugim czuł jego usta na swoich. Trochę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że czerwonowłosy go całuje. Z początku nie wiedział co zrobić, stwierdził jednak, że przecież nic się nie stanie, w końcu nie on jeden, a Kagami będzie mógł sobie odreagować.   
Odwzajemnił pocałunek, zarzucając wyższemu ręce na szyję. Kagami całował go zupełnie inaczej, niż Aomine. W tych pocałunkach wyrażał wszystkie swoje uczucia, były powolne, delikatne, ostrożne, lecz mimo to namiętne. Kise poczuł dłoń wsuwającą się subtelnie pod jego koszulkę, westchnął cicho na zimny dotyk na brzuchu. Chwilę później Kagami przewrócił ich na kanapę tak, że Ryouta znajdował się pod nim. Dotyk stał się bardziej agresywny, ręce czerwonowłosego były wszędzie, Kise nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Chwilę później obydwie bluzki leżały już gdzieś na podłodze. Kagami zaczął schodzić z pocałunkami na szyję  blondyna, delikatnie znacząc trasę, i poruszać biodrami. Kise wygiął się, odchylając głowę w bok, dając wyższemu lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi.  
Otworzył przymrużone oczy i przesunął wzrokiem po salonie, po rozrzuconych ubraniach. Nagle się spiął. Zobaczył czarną bluzę z nadrukiem Brooklyn Nets, leżącą obok stołu, niedbale rzuconą. Poczuł, że do oczu napływają mu łzy. Kagami, zauważywszy zmianę, przestał go całować i podniósł się nieco.  
\- Kagamicchi, ja... ja przepraszam - wyszeptał, starając się nie rozpłakać. - Ale ja nie potrafię, ja go za bardzo kocham.


	3. Wyjazd

Kise siedział na kanapie, tępo wpatrując się w trzymaną w rękach bluzę. Chciał postąpić tak samo jak Aomine, chciał żeby nie tylko on tak cierpiał, chciał pokazać temu idiocie jak to jest. Chciał, ale nie potrafił. Jakkolwiek się starał, kochał Aomine za bardzo, żeby być z kim innym. Było mu głupio, że najpierw pozwolił na to wszystko Kagamiemu, a później go odepchnął, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Czerwonowłosy posiedział jeszcze jakieś pół godziny, po czym zebrał swoje rzeczy i poszedł pograć. Chciał zabrać Kise ze sobą, jednak ten nie miał najmniejszych chęci. Przeraziło go to, jak bardzo jest uzależniony od Aomine. Jak bardzo nie może bez niego funkcjonować. Spojrzał na zegar. Kagami wyszedł ponad 2 godziny temu a on przez cały ten czas siedzi na pieprzonej kanapie z pieprzoną bluzą w rękach i nie ma sił się ruszyć. Poczuł, że do oczu napływają mu łzy, jednak nie pozwolił emocjom zapanować nad sobą. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i wstał. Przewiesił bluzę przez oparcie kanapy i poszedł do kuchni po szklankę wody. Nagle usłyszał sygnał otrzymanej wiadomości.  
Westchnął ciężko, zakładając, że menadżer znowu czegoś od niego chce, prawdopodobnie w sprawie nowego kontraktu, który blondyn wcześniej odrzucił. Jak się jednak okazało, nadawcą był jakiś nieznany numer.  
"Jestem w Judaszu, przyjdź tu proszę, wiem że nie powinienem tego żądać ale nie wytrzymam tego dłużej. Nie potrafię bez Ciebie. D."  
Kise przeczytał wiadomość kilka razy pod rząd. Dlaczego Aomine pisał z nie swojego telefonu? Zadumał się. W sumie opcji było wiele. Mogła mu paść bateria, mógł go zgubić, ale... czyj to był w ogóle numer? Coś tu było nie tak. Blondyn doszedł jednak do wniosku, że węszy spiski tylko przez ostatnie wydarzenia. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien iść czy nie. Z jednej strony chyba wybaczył już Aomine. Nie do końca, ale troszeczkę. Ale z drugiej... To raczej Daiki powinien przyjść do niego, a nie odwrotnie. Chociaż Kise znał swojego chłopaka na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, jak ciężko przychodziły mu takie rzeczy. Zazwyczaj kiedy się kłócili to na następny dzień Aomine próbował go ugłaskać jakimś prezentem albo kawą. Dopiero dobre kilka, jeśli nie kilkanaście miesięcy bycia razem pozwoliły Aomine na chwilowe zapomnięcie o swojej dumie i olbrzymim męskim ego i powiedzeniu przepraszam.  
Raz się żyje, pomyślał blondyn. Jeśli nie pójdzie tam, to najprawdopodobniej tylko straci. Wziął kurtkę i szybko wyszedł z domu. Pozwoli się przeprosić, pozwoli temu dupkowi na ugłaskanie go, a później mu powie, że mu wybacza, że za bardzo go kocha żeby się gniewać. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wybaczy mu.

Kiedy Kise wszedł do Judasza uderzył go dym papierosów. Pokazał bramkarzowi dokumenty i zaczął przedzierać się przez białą ścianę. Nie pomyślał żeby się spytać, czy Aomine jest w części pubowej czy klubowej, choć na pewno gdzieś przy barze. Obstawił jednak pub. Kiedy opuścił hol ściana dymu zniknęła, pojawiła się za to ściana ludzi. Trochę mu zajęło przedostanie się przez stoliki i kanapy w pobliże baru, rozbierające go spojrzenia i fakt, że co chwila czuł dłonie na swoich pośladkach wcale mu tego nie ułatwiały. Miał takie dziwne wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, nie wiedział tylko co i czemu. W końcu udało mu się przedrzeć się w nieco bardziej puste miejsce, tak że dobrze widział cały bar. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Aomine tam nie było. Kise westchnął, bo to znaczyło, że musi się ponownie przedzierać przez tłum ludzi, tym razem w części klubowej. Nagle ktoś dość porządnie klepnął go w tyłek, na co blondyn gwałtownie się odwrócił. Dwudziestokilku letni facet uśmiechnął się do niego zalotnie, jednak Kise pokręcił głową. Facet na to zrobił smutną minę i odszedł. Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko i rozejrzał po sali, szukając schodów prowadzących do klubu. Zobaczył je po lewej stronie, tak więc zwrócił się w tamtym kierunku. Nie uszedł jednak nawet kroku, bo jego wzrok padł na parę obściskującą się na pierwszej kanapie. Bardzo skąpo ubrana dziewczyna siedziała okrakiem na wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym chłopaku z granatowymi włosami. Kise napłynęły do oczu łzy. Podszedł do nich powoli.  
\- Aomine? - spytał łamiącym się głosem. Para oderwała się od siebie i jego spojrzenie napotkało wzrok jego, chyba już byłej, miłości. Spojrzenie Aomine wyrażało ogromne zdziwienie, strach,  widać było że jest zszokowany./  
\- Kise? - zaczął Aomine, spychając z siebie dziewczynę. - Kise, co ty tu... - zaciął się, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć. Ale blondyn i tak go nie słyszał. Cały się trząsł, powoli cofając. Aomine całował tą dziewczynę tak samo, jak całował jego. Nie było żadnej różnicy. Żadnej. Więc tyle dla niego znaczył. Widział, że wyższy coś mówi, widział, że wyciąga do niego rękę, ale nie był w stanie już nawet na niego patrzeć. Obrócił się na pięcie i uciekł, popychając ludzi, chcąc jak najprędzej wydostać się z pomieszczenia. Nagle na kogoś wpadł.- Przepraszam - burknął cicho zapłakany, próbując ominąć przeszkodę. Facet jednak chwycił go za ramiona.  
\- Nie masz za co słońce - parsknął szyderczo. Kise otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał drugiemu w twarz.  
\- Haizaki?  
\- Kopę lat, Kise! Nie bierz tego do siebie, chciałem naprawić te wszystkie złe rzeczy między nami i pokazać ci twojego faceta w akcji - roześmiał się. Kise zamarł. Czyli ten esemes był od niego. Już wiedział co mu tu nie pasowało. Judasz był tak zwanym klubem o "wysokiej tolerancji". A i on i Aomine nienawidzili takich klubów, tym bardziej że dla blondyna były niebezpieczne, gdyż jego orientacja mogła zostać odkryta. Aomine przyszedł tu dlatego, żeby go nie spotkać. Dlatego nie mógł mu napisać, że chce żeby przyszedł. On po prostu chciał spędzić miło czas z jakąś śliczną dziewczyną.    
\- Co jest Kise? - spytał się Haizaki z udawaną troską w głosie. - Smutny? Nie masz powodu, widzisz, on nawet za tobą nie pobiegł - dodał ze śmiechem i się nachylił. - Taka mała zemsta - szepnął mu do ucha, po czym go puścił. Kise chwile jeszcze stał, wpatrując się w Haizakiego. Łzy spływały mu strumieniami po twarzy, nie wiedział nawet co ze sobą zrobić. Orzeźwiło go przypadkowe uderzenie w ramię od jakiejś dziewczyny. Otrząsnął się i wybiegł z klubu. Biegnąc, wystukał numer do swojego menadżera. Przełknął łzy, czekając na połączenie.  
 _\- Halo, Ryouta? Dlaczego dzwonisz o tej porze?  
_ \- Mam ważne pytanie - odparł. - Ta propozycja pracy w Nowym Jorku jest wciąż aktualna?  
 _\- Tak, ich przedstawiciel cały czas mnie nęka o ten kontrakt. Ale co się stało, zdecydowałeś się jednak jechać?  
_ _-_  Tak - powiedział dobitnie Kise. Był już na stacji metra, łzy dalej płynęły mu ciurkiem po twarzy, starał się jednak kontrolować głos. - Przemyślałem to i doszedłem do wniosku, że jest to opłacalne i dobrze mi zrobi.  
 _\- To świetnie! Już dzwonię do tego typka i przekazuję im dobre nowiny!  
_ \- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie . Mógłbym zabrać kogoś ze sobą? - spytał. Siedział już w metrze jadąc do domu. Prawie załamał mu się głos, ale menadżer tego chyba nie usłyszał.  
 _\- Jedną osobę raczej bez problemu, więcej to już nie bardzo.  
_ \- Tak tak, jedną osobę. A czy moglibyśmy wylecieć już dzisiaj? _\- Żartujesz? Jest 10 w nocy, jak ja mam niby znaleźć teraz jakiś samolot?  
_ \- Racja, ale jak najszybciej, dobrze? Jest to dla mnie bardzo ważne.  
-  _Coś ty znowu nabroił, Ryouta?_  - roześmiał się mężczyzna. -  _Postaram się znaleźć coś_ _najwcześniej jak się da i dam ci od razu znać._


	4. Barclays Center

Kise ściągnął z głowy kaptur, wchodząc tylnymi drzwiami dla pracowników na Barclays Center. Netsi ponownie grali przeciwko Heatsom, tym razem jednak z większymi ambicjami. Początkowo chciał wejść jak normalny człowiek, jednak zważywszy na ostatni drobny skandal z jego udziałem jego menadżer zakazał mu pokazywania się w jakichkolwiek miejscach publicznych, do czasu aż załagodzi całą pechową sprawę z narkotykami na przyjęciu. No cóż. Drobny skandal. Skąd mogli wiedzieć, że przyjdzie policja? Kise uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ciężkie jest życie celebryty.  
Szedł korytarzem słysząc coraz to głośniejsze okrzyki i wiwaty, zastanawiając się gdzie jest typek który miał go wpuścić dalej. Po chwili dopiero zauważył wielkiego, barczystego goryla, który sam śmiało mógłby grać tam razem z zawodnikami. Goryl popatrzył się na niego dziwnie, Kise dopiero po chwili zauważył, że dalej ma na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Czym prędzej je ściągnął, udając jednak, że to było zamierzone. Jak jest się sławnym to trzeba dbać o wizerunek.  
\- G'morning? - zagadał, uśmiechając się firmowo. Typek jednak tylko się na niego popatrzył i zaczął iść dalej korytarzem. Blondyn wzruszył jedynie ramionami i podążył za nim. Okrzyki były coraz głośniejsze, tak, że Kise przypomniał sobie stare dobre czasy, kiedy byli w gimnazjum i też tak mieli. Wchodzili na boisko, trybuny wypełnione były ludźmi, którzy krzyczeli, wiwatowali, dopingowali im. Tak, tamten okres zdecydowanie był cudowny. Fakt faktem, gdziekolwiek Kise teraz się pojawi też słyszy okrzyki, albo raczej piski. Ale to już inna sprawa. Typek podprowadził go do jakichś drzwi, które otworzył uderzeniem ręki. Uderzeniem. Przez chwilę blondynowi przeszła przez głowę myśl, że może teraz wypadnie stąd jakaś mafia i go zamorduje, bo jaki normalny ochroniarz otwiera drzwi uderzając w nie pięścią? No ale cóż.  
Gdy drzwi się otworzyły oczom Kise ukazało się dobrze mu znane wnętrze Barclays Center. Bywał tu bardzo często, zawsze w pierwszym rzędzie. Teraz także skierował się do najlepszych miejsc, w końcu kiedy jest się bogatym można sobie pozwolić na wszystko. Zobaczył kilka miejsc dalej Rihanne, uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona mu odmachała. Mieli już tą przyjemność się poznać, wypili nawet razem butelkę wina na jakimś przyjęciu. Kise usiadł pomiędzy jakimiś typkami, których znikąd nie kojarzył. Pewnie jacyś bogaci przeciętniacy. Rozejrzał się po trybunach. Miejsce w jakim był, pozwoliło mu poczuć się tak jak dawniej, był tak blisko boiska, że zdawało mu się, że za chwilę to on tam wejdzie i rozegra wspaniały mecz.  
Rozmyślania przerwał mu speaker, który ogłosił wejście cheerleaderek i maskotek drużyn. Kise z niesmakiem spojrzał na maskotkę netsów. Nigdy mu się jakoś specjalnie nie podobała, a odkąd ktoś powiedział mu, że wygląda jak zły bohater z power rangers skrzyżowany z lordem vaderem nie mógł patrzeć na nią poważnie. Maskotka heatsów podobała mu się dużo bardziej. No ale, nie jest tutaj dla maskotek. Przeniósł wzrok na cheerleaderki. Tak w sumie, to i tutaj heatsi byli lepsi. Może to były tylko jego odczucia, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że dziewczęta heatsów miały na sobie znacznie mniej ubrań. W końcu był facetem, kto mu zabroni?  
Niestety speaker zapowiedział wejście drużyn i wszystkie panie zgrabnie zeszły na bok. Pierwsi wchodzili heatsi. Kise musiał przyznać, że drużyna wystawiła bardzo dobry skład, jak za każdym razem z resztą, w końcu z jakiegoś powodu już 8 razy pokonali gospodarzy. Po przedstawieniu wszystkich graczy przyszła kolej na netsów. Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tym razem wygrają, na pewno. Mimo że znał wystawiony skład tak czy siak wsłuchał się w głos speakera. Deron Williams, Joe Johnson, Paul Pierce, Taiga Kagami, Mason Plumlee. Popatrzył się na dumnie stojącego przyjaciela. Przez ich pobyt w Nowym Jorku chłopak urósł jeszcze bardziej, mierzył już około 2 metrów. Jego karnacja, rysy, a przede wszystkim włosy znacznie odstawały od reszty członków zespołu, nikomu to jednak nie przeszkadzało, zważywszy na jego umiejętności. Tak w sumie, to jego wygląd ułatwił mu zdobycie sławy. W końcu bądźmy szczerzy, koszykówka to raczej średnio japoński sport, zważywszy że średni wzrost japońskich mężczyzn to około 170 cm. Przez kilka minut hardo wpatrywał się w czerwonowłosego, aż tamten łaskawie go zauważył. Uśmiechnął się do Kise szeroko, emanując szczęściem. Blondyn odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, ale trochę zazdrościł mu. Sam czasami wolałby stać tutaj razem z drużyną, grać w koszykówkę, a nie zajmować się głupimi pokazami i sesjami. No ale z drugiej strony, dzięki Kagamiemu czasami udało mu się wkręcić w trening i poćwiczyć z netsami. Więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebował.  
Kilka minut jeszcze minęło, padły ostatnie wskazówki od trenerów i rozległ się gwizdek oznajmiający początek gry. W tym momencie koszykówka wyparła wszystkie inne myśli blondyna, mógł tylko siedzieć i przeżywać rozgrywkę razem z całą resztą kibiców. 

***  
Kise otworzył powoli oczy. Wesołe promienie słońca wpadały przez okno do pokoju, nadając stonowanym beżom żywszy odcień. Przeciągnął się powoli i zamruczał cicho. Delikatnie zdjął z siebie rękę Kagamiego, którą ten obejmował go w pasie. Kise popatrzył na przyjaciela smutno, czerwonowłosego od czasu śmierci jego trenerki z czasów dzieciństwa, a także i dobrej, bliskiej przyjaciółki, dręczyły conocne koszmary, z czym ten radził sobie przychodząc w nocy do łóżka blondyna, używając go jako tarczy przed złymi wspomnieniami i wytworami jego podświadomości.  
Kise zerknął na zegarek stojący na dębowej etażerce, który wskazywał godzinę siódmą minut trzydzieści. Z westchnieniem podniósł się z wygodnego i ciepłego łóżka, po czym skierował do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic i przejrzał się w lustrze, wyglądał dobrze, jak zwykle zresztą. Gdy tylko wyszedł z łazienki uderzył go zapach kawy i naleśników. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zmierzając do kuchni. Kagami stał przy kuchence z patelnią w ręce, nucąc sobie cicho shame on a nigga od wu-tang clan.  
\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się, uśmiechając się promiennie.  
\- Dobry dobry - odparł mu Kagami, spoglądając na niego wesoło. - Przepraszam, że znowu wlazłem ci do łóżka - mruknął.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, Taigacchi. Szczególnie, że rano zawsze robisz jakieś dobre śniadanie, chwała ci za to, więc mogę ci wybaczyć - roześmiał się blondyn, siadając przy stole.

-Tak, oboje wiemy, że gdyby nie ja to byś umarł - parsknął Kagami, stawiając przed blondynem talerz z naleśnikami i kubek z kawą. Po chwili dosiadł się do niego, trzymając w reku gazetę. - Jaki masz plan na dzisiaj?   
-Hm, zobaczmy. O 9 mam rozmowę z menadżerem, potem jakąś sesję chyba i to wszystko. Czyli około 14 powinienem być gotowy ze wszystkim. A co? - spytał Kise, pochłaniając w tempie ekspresowym posiłek. Kagami z biegiem czas stawał się coraz to lepszym kucharzem i blondyn musiał coraz bardziej uważać, żeby nie przybrać przez to na wadze.  
\- Chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać, tak na spokojnie i przy okazji wybrać się na zakupy - odparł Taiga.  
\- Porozmawiać? O czym? - Kise popatrzył się na niego z niepokojem. - Coś się stało?  
\- I tak i nie - powiedział wymijająco czerwonowłosy. - Zależy jak na to spojrzeć. Z resztą, wyjaśnię ci później, dobrze? Na razie o tym nie myśl, bo ci sesja nie wyjdzie. Spotkamy się o tej 14 u Jeff'sa na obiedzie, co?  
\- Powiedz tylko o co chodzi, proszę - jęknął Kise przybierając swój puppy-eyes-mode. Kagami westchnął, nigdy nie był odporny na to spojrzenie i chyba nigdy nie zostanie.  
\- Riko i Hyuuga biorą ślub. Zaprosili nas, obojga. Nie wypada odmówić, nawet tobie.  
\- Czekaj, czyli mamy wrócić do Japonii? - blondyn otworzył szeroko oczy. - Spotkać się z nimi wszystkimi...  
\- Wiem, że będzie ciężko - mruknął Kagami. - Ale co to dla nas, bohaterów, co nie Ryouta? Damy radę, nie będzie nas to aż tak wiele kosztować, to tylko kilka dni. A oni będą szczęśliwi, że nas znowu zobaczą, to w końcu już ponad 2 lata...   
\- Widzą nas często w telewizji - uśmiechnął się Kise. - Ale rozumiem o co chodzi. Wiesz, boję się tylko, że kiedy zobaczę Aomine to zacznę odwalać dziwne rzeczy - mruknął.  
\- Nie martw się - wyszczerzył się Kagami. - Jeśli miałbyś coś dziwnego zrobić, to uderzę cię wiadrem. Betonowym.


	5. Tokyo

\- Proszę zapiąć pasy i ustawić fotele w pozycji pionowej. Podchodzimy do lądowania - rozległ się głos stewardessy. Kise wyjrzał przez okno. Wciąż byli zbyt wysoko, żeby zobaczyć miasto, gruba warstwa chmur oddzielała ich od nadchodzących problemów. Spojrzał na śpiącego obok Kagamiego i uśmiechnął się. Czerwonowłosy potrafił zasnąć wszędzie i zawsze, nawet w połowie rozmowy. Czasami było to zabawne, czasami jednak trochę przykre, zwłaszcza kiedy z entuzjazmem o czymś się opowiada, a twój rozmówca subtelnie chrapnie znienacka.  
Kise przymknął oczy. Cisza i spokój zagwarantowane przez miejsca pierwszej klasy zaczęły go już drażnić. Wolał kiedy jest dookoła głośno i tłoczno, uwielbiał być otoczony przez ludzi, rozmawiać z nimi. Nie skupiać się na ważnych rzeczach. Zazwyczaj w sytuacjach takich jak ta zaczynał myśleć, a nie było to zdecydowanie dobre dla jego zdrowia psychicznego. Chcąc czy nie chcąc przypomniał sobie dlaczego tu w ogóle są. Riko i Hyuuga. To było takie do przewidzenia, że w końcu skończą razem. Te ich docinki, zabawne rozmowy, kłótnie które nie były tak naprawdę kłótniami... Blondyn pomyślał, że on też tak miał. Z osobą, z którą chciał spędzić resztę życia, która jednak nie chciała tego samego względem niego. A teraz mieli się spotkać.  
Aomine.  
Kise przez te dwa lata zdążył może nie zapomnieć, ale zakleić rany, zebrać złe wspomnienia i wyrzucić je gdzieś daleko w zakamarki pamięci. Całkowicie oddał się pracy, życiu towarzyskiemu, Nowemu Jorkowi. Wszystko, byle by nie myśleć o swojej wielkiej byłej miłości.  
Czasami jednak mu się to nie udawało, i, tak jak teraz, zaczynał się zastanawiać, jak się Mu powodzi. Słyszał od Kurokocchiego, że miał jakieś problemy, ale to było na krótko po wyjeździe. Później kontakt im zaniknął. Oni znaleźli nowych przyjaciół w Ameryce, nie było tyle czasu na choćby zwykłe dzwonienie.  
Poza tym, cholernie się bał. Bał się tego, że zobaczy Aomine i się rozklei, a temu drugiemu będzie wszystko jedno. Bał się, że zobaczy go z jakąś dziewczyną, bądź co gorsza z chłopakiem u boku, szczęśliwych, zakochanych. Bo on sam, jakkolwiek się starał nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Spotykał się z wieloma kobietami i mężczyznami, jednak najdłużej potrafił wytrzymać tydzień. Męczyły go pocałunki, męczyło go okazywanie uczuć, które dla niego już po prostu nie istniały. Aomine obdarł go z tych emocji, zabrał wszystko ze sobą.  
Wiele razy wspominał tamten poranek, kiedy Aomine wrócił do domu i napotkał spakowane walizki. Spojrzał wtedy na zapłakaną twarz blondyna, zszokowany.  
\- Wyprowadzasz się? - spytał, cały blady.  
\- Wyjeżdżam, na stałe - odparł mu wtedy Kise. I to było wszystko, całe ich pożegnanie. Wyszedł wtedy zabierając ze sobą bagaże, zostawił ciemnowłosego samego w wielkim, w połowie pustym mieszkaniu.  
Zastanawiał się, czy postąpił dobrze. Myślał, że wyjazd pozwoli mu zapomnieć, nie stało się tak. Wracał do tych wszystkich chwil razem wciąż i wciąż, wertował je pod każdym kątem. I nie dochodził do żadnych sensowych wniosków.

\- Ojaaaa, jak dawno tu nie byłem! - wykrzyknął uradowany Kagami. Szli przez ogromne lotnisko w Tokyo, już z bagażami. Kise mimo woli uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo się stęsknił. Mimo wszystko to tutaj jest ich dom. Japonia.  
Blondyn czuł na sobie świdrujące spojrzenia i zachichotał.  
\- Co jest? - spytał Kagami.  
\- Czuję na sobie masę spojrzeń, ludzie zastanawiają się pewnie czy pod kapeluszem i okularami kryje się ten sławny, przystojny model Kise Ryuota, czy to przypadkowe podobieństwo.  
\- Skromny jak zwykle - roześmiał się czerwonowłosy. - Na mnie też się patrzą. Nic nowego w sumie.

Po trzech godzinach udało im się w końcu dotrzeć do hotelu, w którym się mieli zatrzymać przez te najbliższe dni. Ogromny apartament z dwoma balkonami, własną kuchnią i wielką łazienką wynagradzał długą podróż i zakorkowane miasto. Był to oczywiście pomysł Kise, Kagami chciał zatrzymać się w jakimś małym hoteliku, ale blondyn uparł się na pięciogwiazdkowego Royala. Cóż. Kapryśność celebryty.  
Po tym jak się odświeżyli postanowili przejść się na miasto, poprzypominać sobie wszystkie ich dawne ulubione miejsca i przy okazji coś zjeść.  
\- A co jak na kogoś wpadniemy? - spytał Kise.  
\- Tak czy siak prędzej czy później się to stanie - odparł mu Kagami. - Jeśli na kogoś wpadniemy, to przywitamy się, porozmawiamy i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi.  
\- Taa, masz rację - mruknął blondyn, zamykając drzwi apartamentu. Wsunął sobie klucz do kieszeni spodni i ruszył w kierunku windy. Taiga podążył za nim. Miał takie dziwne przeczucie, że naprawdę na kogoś wpadną. Myślał, kogo chciałby spotkać. Z jednej strony dobrze to wiedział, jednak z drugiej był przekonany, że to by było najgorsze co może się wydarzyć.

Szli tak przez zatłoczone miasto, takie znajome, a jednocześnie takie obce. Zjedli już obiad i teraz krążyli bez celu po uliczkach, ciesząc się z najmniejszych rzeczy. Jakkolwiek im się wydawało, obaj bardzo się stęsknili za tym gwarem, tłokiem, magicznymi sklepikami i tajemniczymi uliczkami. W Nowym Jorku było podobnie, ale jednak zupełnie inaczej. Nie można tego było nawet porównać. Już chcieli skręcić w boczną drogą żeby wrócić na skróty do hotelu, gdy usłyszeli za sobą krzyk. Jak jeden mąż odwrócili się i ujrzeli biegnącą w ich stroną różowowłosą dziewczynę.  
\- Ki-chaaaan! Kagaaamiiin! - te włosy, ten uśmiech, i jeszcze ten zwrot...  
\- Momocchi? - odezwał się zszokowany Kise, kiedy rozpędzona Satsuki wpadła im obojgu w ramiona.  
\- Jak się cieszę że was widzę! - wykrzyknęła. Głos jej drżał, blondyn domyślił się, że płacze. Objął ją z uśmiechem, poczuł, że Kagami zrobił tak samo.  
\- My też się cieszymy - odparł czerwonowłosy.  
\- Stęskniliśmy się - dodał Kise, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Naprawdę, dopiero kiedy ją zobaczył dotarło do niego jak bardzo mu jej brakowało. Swego czasu byli naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi i czas który spędzali razem płynął błyskawicznie.  
\- A co ja mam powiedzieć, wyobrażacie sobie jak ja się stęskniłam?! - odsunęła się i wskazała na nich oskarżycielsko palcem. - A teraz idziemy na kawę, nie chcę nawet słyszeć sprzeciwu!  
Kise i Kagami spojrzeli po sobie i jednocześnie kiwnęli głowami. Trafili w końcu na najlepsze źródło informacji na jakie mogli. Blondyn jednak był trochę niepewny, czy z czerwonowłosym będzie wszystko w porządku, w końcu Momocchi "zabrała" mu ukochanego. Ten jednak nie wyrażał podobnych obaw, tak więc Kise się odprężył i pozwolił porwać dziewczynie do ich niegdyś ulubionej kawiarenki. Kiedy wcześniej tędy szli nawet jej nie zauważył. W momencie gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, poczuł dziwny chłód na sercu. Tak wiele się zmieniło.


	6. Historie

\- Jejku, opowiadajcie! Chcę wiedzieć ze szczegółami jak wam się powodzi w Stanach! A tak w ogóle - Momoi wskazała na Kise oskarżycielsko palcem - nie wierzę, że zadzwoniłeś do mnie tylko dwa razy! Mam nadzieję że wiesz, że masz przesrane teraz, nie? - powiedziała obrażonym tonem, na co Kagami się roześmiał.  
\- Oj Momocchi, gome - Kise uniósł ręce do góry. - Nie mieliśmy czasu!  
\- W sumie nawet nie chodzi o to - wspomógł go czerwonowłosy. - Po prostu cały styl życia tu w Japonii i tam w Stanach... To się tak bardzo różni, że trudno nam było utrzymywać kontakt z wami - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
\- No niech wam będzie - fuknęła Satsuki. - To co tam u was? Widziałam cię w telewizji kilka razy, Kagamin! Niesamowite jak twoje umiejętności się polepszyły, miło patrzeć na twoje mecze. A o Tobe Kichan już nie mówię nawet, wszędzie cię pełno! W każdym magazynie modowym jaki przeglądam, w jakichś programach telewizyjnych, reklamach, bannerach, plakatach, nie przesadzasz aby? - roześmiała się.  
\- Wiesz jak to jest, żyjemy pełnią życia! I zarabiamy grube hajsy - Kise puścił do niej perskie oko.  
\- Taa - mruknął Taiga. - Musiałabyś zobaczyć nasze mieszkanie. W takim apartamencie zmieściła by się siedmioosobowa rodzina i jeszcze byłoby mnóstwo miejsca dla gości. I te meble, dalej mi się wydaje że były wybierane na zasadzie "o, ta sofa jest najdroższa w całym katalogu, weźmiemy ją!". Poza tym zmusił mnie do kupienia garnituru jakiegoś śmiesznego projektanta, podróży samolotem w pierwszej klasie i do zatrzymania się w najdroższym apartamencie w Royalu, to straszne - zrobił smutną minę.  
\- Woooo, ale super! - wykrzyknęła Momoi. Zaczęła przekomarzać się z Kagamin na temat bogatego stylu życia, blondyn tymczasem rozejrzał się dookoła. Pamiętał to miejsce bardzo dobrze, zawsze tu przychodzili w weekendy. Kafejka nic a nic się nie zmieniła przez te dwa lata, dalej tak samo tętniła życiem, znajome brązy i burgundy przeplatane złotymi blaskami otaczały go i przywoływały wspomnienia. Zwrócił swój wzrok na Momoi. Ona też jakoś specjalnie się nie zmieniła, jedynie rysy twarzy jej nieco spoważniały a zwykle rozpuszczone włosy miała spięte w wysoki kucyk. Z tego co mówiła można było wywnioskować, że pracuje gdzieś w biznesie, co tłumaczyło w sumie jej strój. Ubrana była w białą koszulę i czarną obcisłą spódnicę do kolan, miała czarne czółenka na dość wysokim obcasie i elegancką czarną kopertówkę. Na prawym nadgarstku miała delikatną srebrną bransoletkę, którą kiedyś dostała do niego na urodziny, na szyi elegancką kolię, a na palcach pierścionki. Wzrok Kise zatrzymał się na chwilę na jednym z nich. Otworzył usta z wrażenia.  
\- Momocchi - przerwał im. Dziewczyna popatrzyła się na niego, unosząc lekko brwi. - Czy to jest pierścionek zaręczynowy? - spytał, wskazując na drobny srebrny pierścionek z najprawdopodobniej małym brylantem znajdującym się na jej serdecznym palcu. Zauważył kątek oka, że twarz czerwonowłosego tężeje. Satasuki tymczasem zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła.  
\- Tak - odparła, chwytając dłoń z pierścionkiem w drugą. - Sei oświadczył mi się kilka dni temu - wyjaśniła.  
\- Sei? - Kise uniósł do góry brew, podobnie jak Kagami.  
-Ty Kagamin raczej go nie znasz, ale Kichan, ty go na pewno pamiętasz. Seijuro Mikoshiba, chodził z nami do gimnazjum, tyle że był w klubie pływackim. Wysoki, postawny, czerwone włosy - wyjaśniła.  
\- Ooo, on był kapitanem, ne? - spytał Kise. - Ale... jak to?  
\- Spotykam się z nim już w sumie półtora roku - uśmiechnęła się. - Wiem o co chcesz się spytać, spokojnie, już mówię. Związek z Tetsu... Nie wiem w sumie jak wam to wytłumaczyć. Już od gimnazjum strasznie mi się podobał, bo był taki inny od reszty, wyjątkowy. Ale kiedy wreszcie zaczęliśmy być razem, cóż, mimo tej powierzchownej romantyczności to w dalszym ciągu była przyjaźń. Tak więc rozeszliśmy się i oboje zaczęliśmy żyć własnym życiem, tyle że teraz lepiej się rozumiemy. Ja zaczęłam pracować jako menadżerka w jednej z korporacji, a Tetsu pracuje w przedszkolu i prowadzi zajęcia wychowania fizycznego dla dzieci do siódmego roku życia.  
Kise spojrzał na Kagamiego. Twarz czerwonowłosego wyrażała, że bije się on z myślami. W końcu tyle można z tego wyciągnąć wniosków, tylko jakie są prawdziwe? Czy to znaczy, że Kuroko nie potrafił być tylko z Satsuki czy ogólnie z dziewczynami? Taiga jednak po chwili się szeroko uśmiechnął.  
\- A co tam słychać u innych? - spytał wesoło.  
\- Cóż... - zamyśliła się. - Midorin pracuje jako neurochirurg w pobliskim szpitalu i o ile się nie mylę całkiem nieźle na tym zarabia. Mukkun otworzył swoją cukiernię, Riko z Hyuugą mają restaurację. Akashi gdzieś niedawno przepadł i nie daje od kilku miesięcy znaku życia, ale na szczęście razem z Reo, więc raczej nie zginie.  
\- A co z... - Kise ugryzł się szybko w język. Nie chciał się pytać, nie chciał się pytać ale musiał wiedzieć. Żona? Narzeczona, dziewczyna? Może dziecko? Duży dom, dobra praca?  
\- Daichan... - Momoi spuściła wzrok.  
\- Coś się stało? - spytał Kagami, wpatrując się w nią.  
\- Zależy z której strony na to spojrzeć - roześmiała się gorzko. - Pewnie nie powinnam tego mówić, ale odkąd odszedłeś, Kichan, Daichan.. Tak jakbyś zabrał część jego ze sobą, wiesz? Najpierw zaczął pić, zawiesili go w robocie, jakieś 4 miesiące minęły zanim udało nam się go przekonać żeby przestał, chociaż wciąż dość często zagląda do kieliszka. Nie wychodzi nigdzie, pracuje w domu a najgorsze jest to, że przestał w ogóle grać już w kosza, wiesz? On tak kochał koszykówkę, bardziej niż wszystko inne, ale teraz już...  
Kise patrzył się na nią wstrząśnięty, nie mógł jej dłużej słuchać. Aomine... Aomine cierpiał? On sam bawił się w najlepsze pośród towarzystwa najwyższej klasy w Nowym Jorku, chodził do kina, na spektakle, na koncerty, na bale, na spotkania, właśnie, spotykał się z tyloma ludźmi, owszem, było mu ciężko, ale udało mu się w końcu zapomnieć. Wypierał się wspomnień i jakoś udało mu się normalnie funkcjonować, nawet był w pewien sposób szczęśliwy. Nauczył się żyć z tym strasznym, zimnym uczuciem, jakby części jego brakowało.  
Aomine najwyraźniej nie.  
\- Ja przepraszam - rzucił Kise i szybko się podniósł. Poczuł łzy napływające do oczu, ta część jego, która się nie zmieniła i chyba nigdy się nie zmieni. - Zaraz wracam - dodał i odszedł w stronę łazienki. Na jego szczęście nie było w środku nikogo. Uderzył pięścią w ścianę, powstrzymywane łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach. Nie wiedział nawet, co dokładnie czuł, wiedział że był zły, ale na kogo?  
Na siebie, podpowiedział mu głosik w głowie. To wszystko twoja wina. To, że Aomine doprowadził się do takiego stanu... To jego wina. Ten złamany wzrok niebieskowłosego, gdy Kise oznajmił mu, że się wynosi.  
Opadł na podłogę. Było mu już wszystko obojętne, czy ktoś tu wejdzie i zobaczy sławnego modela siedzącego na podłodze w kiblu, zalanego łzami. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i płakał.

\- Kichan - Satsuki podniosła się z krzesła, ale Kagami chwycił ją za rękę i pokręcił głową.  
\- Zostaw go. Daj mu chwilę czasu, on musi sobie to wszystko poukładać - powiedział czerwonowłosy. Oparł głowę na ręce i popatrzył się smutno w stronę łazienek.  
\- A jak... jak mu się powodzi? - spytała niepewnie dziewczyna.  
\- Wiesz, osoba postronna mogłaby powiedzieć, że jest szczęśliwy. Ma w końcu wspaniałą pracę, dużo pieniędzy, zajebistego współlokatora i generalnie wszystko o czym zamarzy. Jednak ja zdążyłem już poznać go na wylot, znam wszystkie jego maski i zachowania. On za nim tęskni, wiesz? Przez te dwa lata zakładał, że Aomine znalazł już sobie jakąś ładną dziewczynę czy tam chłopaka, założył rodzinę, że już dawno go nie pamięta. I dlatego też starał się tak robić, starał się zapomnieć. Spotykał się z wieloma osobami obydwu płci, ale wszystko kończyło się po maksymalnie kilku dniach. Czasami tylko był naprawdę szczęśliwy, na przykład kiedy przemycałem go na treningi i mógł pograć z chłopakami z drużyny. Zabawne, nigdy nie udawało nam dobrze grać w jednej drużynie - uśmiechnął się. - Zawsze przez przypadek działaliśmy sobie nawzajem na szkodę. Ale cóż, poza tymi nielicznymi chwilami... To tak jakby... tak to określiłaś podobnie, tak jakby Ryouta zostawił część siebie u Aomine.  
\- Rozumiem - mruknęła Momoi. - Z Daichanem momentami było naprawdę okropnie, już chcieliśmy go wysłać na terapię, bo naprawdę niewiele brakowało ażeby się kompletnie stoczył. Strasznie podupadł na zdrowiu. Nie poznałbyś go teraz. I wiesz... ja wiem, że to wszystko jego wina i Kichan nie jest mu nic winien, ale mam nadzieję, że... - westchnęła. - Wiesz, Daichan już wystarczająco się ukarał. On już zrozumiał to dawno, tego samego dnia gdy wyjechaliście, zrozumiał jaki błąd popełnił i że za mało się później starał. Myślę, że to dlatego tak się później zachowywał. Wiem że nie powinnam tego mówić, ale oni zdecydowanie powinni się spotkać. Nawet jeśli nic by się miało nie zmienić to pewnie i tak coś się zmieni. Oni tego potrzebują.  
\- Też tak myślę - odparł Kagami i odgarnął czerwone kosmyki z czoła. Jego myśli uciekły na chwilę do, pewnie płaczącego, Kise w łazience. Też był przekonany, że spotkanie jest konieczne, bo wtedy Kise wreszcie zrozumie, że ta ucieczka do Nowego Jorku to nie był wcale taki dobry pomysł.  
\- Kagamin? - nagle przed jego twarzą znalazła się machająca dłoń Momoi, która wyrwała go z zadumy.  
\- Gome, zamyśliłem się. Co mówiłaś?  
\- Pytałam się, co tam u ciebie. Treningi i mecze pewnie dają w kość, nie? - spytała.  
\- Z jednej strony tak, ale to jest właśnie fajne. Ten poziom tam, to w ogóle inna bajka. Chociaż z drugiej strony mam strasznie mało czasu dla siebie, szczególnie, że dorabiam sobie jeszcze w pizzerii niedaleko naszego mieszkania. Chociaż chyba będę musiał z tego zrezygnować, bo mimo że jest fajnie i dostaję czasem darmowe żarcie, to jednak męczące.  
\- A spotykasz się z kimś?  
\- Skąd to pytanie? - roześmiał się koszykarz. - Nie, nawet jeśli wpadł bym na miłość swojego życia to i tak mam za mało czasu na te wszystkie rzeczy jakie pary robią... A co?  
\- Nic nic - Satsuki odparła nieco zbyt szybko, a szeroki uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. Taiga uniósł zdziwiony brew do góry. Już miał pytać co to miało znaczyć, kiedy do stolika wrócił blondyn. Miał pomięte ubrania, a po jego twarzy widać było, że przed chwilą rzewnie szlochał. Jednak mimo to wyglądał... lepiej, jaśniej. Tak jakby zgubiona nadzieja powróciła do niego.


	7. Mówiłem, żeby zamówić jakąś zwykłą toyotę

\- O nie. Nie nie nie. Nie ma mowy. Czy ty widzisz w ogóle jak wyglądasz? - krzyknął Kise obrażonym tonem. Kagami odmówił założenia garnituru Alexandra Amosa, który zafundował mu, i z resztą sobie samemu też, blondyn i założył swój stary, w którym dobrze się czuł i nie bał się, że jeśli go pobrudzi to coś się stanie. Niestety. Okazało się, że miły i przyjazny garnitur zbyt wiele przeleżał w zakamarkach szafy, a mroczne siły postanowiły się go pozbyć. Tak naprawdę, to koszykarz myślał, że to Kise w nocy zakradł się i wylał na jego wspaniały garnitur czerwone wino. Można się było tego po nim spodziewać.  
-Ryouta, nie ubiorę garnituru za 120 tysięcy dolców, przecież to aż strach to nosić - jęknął Kagami.  
\- No niestety, nie masz innego wyjścia. Przebieraj się, ale już. Nie mamy dużo czasu w sumie - nakazał mu blondyn i sam wrócił do przeglądania się w lustrze.  
Wyglądał dobrze. Czarny, idealnie skrojony garnitur, matowa koszula z lekko złotawym odcieniem, czarne eleganckie buty, złoty zegarek, wszystko z najwyższej półki i za nieco zbyt wysoką cenę. I jeszcze do tego te przydługie, złote włosy. Kogo tu oszukiwać, wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż tylko "dobrze" i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wiedział, że będą w centrum uwagi.

 

Pod kościół dotarli na ponad pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem. Kagami zerknął na przyjaciela, zauważył, że ten drży.  
\- Ne, Ryouta. Będzie dobrze. Siedzimy w tym razem, nie? - mówiąc to uśmiechnął sie ciepło i ścisnął dłoń blondyna. Przyjechaliśmy tutaj, aby cieszyć się szczęściem Riko i Hyuugi. Aby im pogratulować i dobrze się bawić z naszymi przyjaciółmi. Wszystkimi.  
\- Wiem wiem, Taigacchi, tylko po prostu boję się, wiesz? - mruknął, po czym zebrał się w sobie i podniósł wzrok. - Ale trudno, my nie damy rady? - zaśmiał się. Wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł z Maybacha.  
Pierwsze co zauważył to to, że ludzie których nie zna się na nich gapią. Najpierw pomyślał, że może poznali jego, sławnego międzynarodowego modela, albo ewentualnie Taigę, jednego z najlepszych koszykarzy na świecie. Dopiero po chwili się zorientował, że tu raczej chodzi tylko o samochód. Rzeczywiście, Maybach dość znacznie odstawał od otaczających ich przeciętnych modeli japońskich marek.  
\- Mówiłem Ci, żeby zamówić jakąś zwykłą toyotę - mruknął do niego Kagami, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do spojrzeń ludzi na sobie. Kise zawsze uważał to za śmieszne, w końcu na boisku ogląda go kilkaset tysięcy ludzi, analizując każdy jego ruch.  
\- Dobrze, że nie mam tu mojego Veyrona - zachichotał Kise. Tak, jego ukochane dziecko z pewnością narobiło jeszcze więcej zamieszania. Pamiętał ten dzień, kiedy powiedział Kagamiemu, że kupił auto za niecałe dwa i pół miliona dolarów. Czerwonowłosy na początku zaczął się śmiać, jednak kiedy zobaczył najnowszy model Bugatti 16.4 Veyrona stojący sobie swobodnie obok jego własnego Astona Martina One-77 szybko przestał. Koszykarz zaczął się z nim wtedy kłócić, że no dobra, on za swojego zapłacił ponad milion osiemset tysięcy dolców, ale to wciąż nie dwa i pół!  
Ruszyli powoli przed siebie, a kierowca, poinstruowany, że ma czekać na telefon, odjechał. Kościół był dość spory, ale jednak skromny, czyli bardzo w stylu narzeczonych. Szli tak mijając grupki ludzi, których nie znali i grupki ludzi, których kojarzyli nie bardzo wiedząc co teraz zrobić. Czy mają już wejść do środka? Czy może poczekać jak inni będą wchodzić?  
\- Kiiiiichaaaan, Kagaaamiiin! - rozległ się gdzieś z boku donośny krzyk. Obrócili się w prawo, z resztą tak jak cała reszta zgromadzonych. Kise uśmiechnął się, widząc rozpromienioną Momoi idącą w ich kierunku. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem po czym spojrzał na Kagamiego, który zrobił dokładnie to samo. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i zachichotali cicho.  
Momoi wyglądała wspaniale, czego można się było po niej w sumie spodziewać. Miała na sobie krótką beżową sukienkę z gorsetową górą i nieco rozkloszowanym, tiulowym dołem, dosyć prostą, którą ożywiła idealnie dopasowaną biżuterią, miała też kopertówkę pod kolor i niebotycznie wysokie szpilki, w których poruszała się z niezwykłą, pasującą jej gracją. Długie włosy miała upięte w majestatyczny koczek.  
\- Jejku panowie, wyglądacie zachęcająco - roześmiała się i przytuliła obojgu naraz.  
\- My wyglądamy zachęcająco? Czy ty się Momocchi widziałaś w lustrze?  
\- No właśnie, gdzież ten twój narzeczony? Chcę go poznać, zobaczymy, czy jest ciebie wart - Kagami z uśmiechem puścił do niej perskie oko.  
\- Miło z waszej strony, ale niestety gdzieś mi sie zgubił. Zaciągnęli go do pomocy - nadęła policzki. - W ogóle właśnie - spoważniała. - Chcecie już teraz pogadać z chłopakami, czy może raczej po ślubie? - spytała. Kise w momencie zesztywniał.  
\- Może po? - odparł za nich oboje Taiga, blondyn mu tylko przytaknął.  
\- Jak chcecie. To tego, może pomoglibyście nieco? Riko w ostatniej chwili zdecydowała się zmienić dekorację i mamy kilka ciężkich rzeczy do wniesienia.  
\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy - odparli oboje i podążyli za Satsuki do kościoła bocznym wejściem.

Musieli przyznać, że świątynia wewnątrz robiła już kompletnie inne wrażenie. Bogate złote zdobienia na ścianach, przy ołtarzu, tony kwiatów, wszystko to świetnie się komponowało i tworzyło wspaniałą całość. Zobaczyli obok zakrystii dwójkę chłopaków, która próbowała podnieść ogromny wazon z kwiatami.  
\- Czekajcie chłopcy, przyprowadziłam pomoc! - krzyknęła im Momoi, na co tamci się podnieśli.  
W jednym z nich, wysokim, umięśnionym, czerwonowłosym Kise rozpoznał byłego kapitana klubu pływackiego, a więc narzeczonego Satsuki. Drugi natomiast...  
\- Kiyoshi? - spytał Taiga, uśmiechając się.  
\- Kagami! Kise! - krzyknął Teppei, a szeroki uśmiech zagościł na jego jak zwykle przyjaznej twarzy. Podszedł do nich i dzięki super sile swoich super długich rąk zamknął ich obojga w niedźwiedzim uścisku. - Co tam u was? Jak dobrze, że przyjechaliście! Wszyscy sie zastanawialiśmy, czy dotrzecie, czy zaproszenie w ogóle dojdzie, w końcu ameryki dalekie światy to nie nasza bajka - roześmiał się. Jego śmiech w dalszym ciągu był tak samo szczery i zaraźliwy jak jeszcze w liceum.  
\- A to jest właśnie Sei - powiedziała Momoi, wskazując na czerwonowłosego chłopaka.  
\- Miło mi was wreszcie poznać - uśmiechnął się, podając im rękę.  
\- Nam ciebie też , ale zapamiętaj sobie, mamy nadzieję, że dobrze traktujesz Momoi - zagroził mu Kagami, również się uśmiechając.  
\- Właśnie! Mam znajomości, więc jakby co to wiesz, nie zawaham się ich użyć! - blondyn wskazał na niego oskarżycielsko palcem.  
\- Kichan, nie strasz nas - parsknęła Momoi. - Dobra, koniec tego dobrego. Musimy poustawiać te dekoracje, bo czas nam się kończy - nakazał im dziewczyna. W czwórkę poszło im dużo szybciej i po 10 minutach wszystko było gotowe.  
Stali chwilę, odsapując, gdy z bocznych drzwi wybiegł przerażony Hyuuga.  
\- I co? I jak? Wszystko gotowe? Poustawiane? A wszystko jest? Mamy obrączki w ogóle? - zaczął wyrzucać z siebie pytania z prędkością światła.  
\- Junpei, spokojnie - roześmiał sie Kiyoshi, klepiąc go przyjacielsko, choć może nieco zbyt silnie w plecy. - Wszystko gotowe, wszystko ustawione, wszystko mamy.  
\- Jejku, jak dobrze, co ja bym bez was chłopaki zrobił... Chwila, Kagami, Kise? - spojrzał się na nich zszokowany, a po chwili szeroko się uśmiechnął. - Jak dobrze, że jesteście! Baliśmy się, że nie dacie rady przyjechać! - uścisnął każdego z nich.  
\- Jak moglibyśmy to przegapić? W końcu byłeś moim kapitanem - Kagami dał mu sójkę w bok.  
\- Później wszystko mi opowiecie. Szczególnie ty, wielkoludzie - zwrócił się do koszykarza. - Chcę szczegółowej relacji jak to jest grać w NBA.  
\- Załatwione - odparł Taiga.  
\- Dobra, ja muszę lecieć, boże, już chyba ludzie zaczynają wchodzić, co robić, jak żyć! - rzucił i wbiegł z powrotem do bocznej salki. Ale rzeczywiście, ludzie zaczęli już powoli wchodzić.  
\- Dobra, ja lecę z Teppeiem tam do nich, bo jesteśmy pierwszą druhną i drużbą - wyjaśniła. - A wy w sumie już usiądźcie, za niedługo się zacznie - dodała jeszcze na odchodne i razem z Kyoshim zniknęli za drzwiami.  
\- To co, siadamy? Czy wolicie gdzieś iść do tyłu? - spytał się ich Mikoshiba. Ci spojrzeli po sobie.  
\- Myślę, że tu z przodu będzie okej - wzruszył ramionami Kagami.  
\- Właśnie. Będziemy mieli chwilę czasu żeby cię lepiej poznać, kolego - Kise zmrużył nieco oczy, próbując nadać sobie groźny wygląd. Seijuuro się roześmiał, a Kagami pokręcił jedynie głową.  
\- Nie Kise. Nie.

 

\- Nee, chłopaki, wchodzimy? - rozległ się leniwy głos Murasakibary.  
\- Myślę, że najwyższa pora, ludzie się już tam pakują, za niedługo nie będzie miejsca gdzie usiąść, to by było strasznie - westchnął Takao.  
\- Przestań, kościół zapewnia więcej miejsc niż jest tu ludzi, oczywiście, że będą miejsca - burknął Midorima i ruszył do przodu.  
\- Nee, Kazukun, jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz? - spytał się Atsushi, po czym ruszył za lekarzem. Tatsuya pokręcił z uśmiechem głową, i klepnąwszy Takao w ramię ruszyli też do wejścia, reszta podążyła za nimi. Na końcu została już tylko dwójka.  
\- Nie martw się, Daiki-kun, wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział Kuroko, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Nic nie będzie dobrze, Tetsu - westchnął Aomine. - Co, jeśli on przyjechał tu z dziewczyną? Chłopakiem? A co jeśli są razem z Kagamim?  
\- Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków, Daiki-kun. Jeśli nie wejdziemy, to w życiu się nie dowiemy. Też się boję, że Kagami-kun kogoś ma, ale póki co nic nie jest pewne - powiedział. Aomine chwilę jeszcze wpatrywał się w kościół, po czym kiwnął głową i ruszyli do wejścia. Udało mu się jakoś przepchać do środka i nie zgubić przy tym Kuroko. Rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając wzrokiem drużyny i przyjaciół. Zobaczył ich przy tylnich ławkach z lewej strony, tam też się skierował. Gdy był już blisko zauważył, że Takao uśmiecha się i wskazuje na coś do przodu palcem, a po chwili macha. Podążył wzrokiem w tamtym kierunku, zobaczył tego debila Seia, narzeczonego Satsuki i... zamarł w pół kroku. W tym kościele, kilkanaście ławek przed nim stała sobie swobodnie utracona miłość jego życia, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając z debilem Statsuki i Kagamim. Ten ostatni po chwili zauważył, że Takao im macha i szturchnąwszy blondyna odmachał im. Kise zajęło chwilę, żeby się zorientować co się dzieje, ale kiedy zauważył Kazunariego i resztę też zaczął energicznie machać, uśmiechając się pięknie. Aomine nie mógł się nawet ruszyć, stał tylko obok ławki, dwa metry obok Takao i wiedział, że Ryouta go jeszcze nie zauważył.  
\- Daiki-kun? - usłyszał cichy głos Kuroko obok siebie, ale zignorował go. Bał się okropnie momentu w którym blondyn go zauważy, ale jednocześnie chciał tego jak nic innego. Po chwili Midorima uderzył Takao w bok, że ma już usiąść, a Kise przesunął z uśmiechem wzrokiem po reszcie, aż dotarł do Aomine.

W końcu, ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a uśmiech Ryouty znikł.


	8. Trolling lvl Momoi

Ceremonia dłużyła się Daikiemu niemiłosiernie. Cały czas wpatrywał się w tył głowy blondyna, w wspaniałe, jedwabiste, zadbane złote włosy, a myślał tylko o tym, jak przez niego z twarzy Kise zniknął ten cudowny uśmiech. Tak, przez niego. Nic dodać nic ująć. Aomine rozważał wszelkie możliwości, dlaczego tak się stało, przez co miał małe problemy z nadążeniem za tempem mszy i gdyby nie Midorima to pewnie tylko by siedział.  
Wszystko czego chciał w tym momencie, to wrócić do domu, zdjąć niewygodny garniak, uwalić się na kanapie z jakimś porządnym whiskaczem i oglądać telewizję. Wiedział jednak, że nie może. Okropnie bał się samego wesela, gdzie na wielkiej sali siedzieć będą wszyscy ci goście, już po godzinie pewnie zalani w trupa, a on, zupełnie trzeźwy, bo obiecał sobie, że nie wypije nawet kieliszka, będzie obsesyjnie myślał o siedzącym niedaleko Ryoucie, który będzie bawił się w najlepsze. Albo, co gorsza, schleje się jak świnia i będzie nie tylko myślał, ale też podejdzie do niego i powie coś durnego, nieodpowiedniego, prawdziwego.  
Idealny wieczór.  
Chciał z nim porozmawiać, chciał tego tak kurewsko bardzo, obiecał sobie, że go przeprosi, jeśli będzie trzeba to nawet padnie na kolana i będzie błagać o przebaczenie, z jego dumy i tak nic już nie zostało. Nie oczekiwał, że blondyn będzie go jeszcze chciał, nawet nie, że mu przebaczy, Aomine miał jedynie nadzieję, że pozwoli sobie wyjaśnić, że zrozumie.  
Zrozumie, co się wtedy tak naprawdę stało, co nim kierowało. Wtedy nie potrafił tego z siebie wydusić, że to wszystko nie było spowodowane brakiem uczucia lecz wręcz przeciwnie - ogromem uczuć, których on sam nie do końca potrafił zdefiniować. Wiedział, że kocha Kise, nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że tak bardzo. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że życie bez niego będzie taką katorgą, że każdy dzień będzie identyczny, przyjemności staną się obojętne, a wymarzona kariera i ukochany sport niemal odrażające. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że po prostu przez te wszystkie lata znajomości, a potem i romansu, wszystkie rzeczy, nawet te najgłupsze, najprostsze, nieważne, robili razem. Razem chodzili na zakupy, do kina, do ich ulubionej kafejki, na mecze, razem grali w kosza, razem pili, razem oglądali telewizję, grali w gry, razem jedli śniadania, razem zasypiali i razem się budzili. Razem. Przez to wszystko Aomine nie potrafił nawet dobrze spać w nocy, bo już nie było "razem". Teraz był sam. Ze swojej własnej winy.  
Z drugiej strony bał się też tego, że Ryouta usłyszawszy co się z nim działo i jak się stoczył nie będzie chciał z nim nawet porozmawiać. A miał jakieś takie dziwne przeczucie, że Momoi wygadała już wszystko co można było powiedzieć. Mina modela mówiła sama za siebie. W końcu Kise zawsze podziwiał go za wrodzony talent do koszykówki, za wytrwałość w dążeniu do celu, a teraz co? Rzucił kosza, po gra bez blondyna po przeciwnej połowie boiska bądź gdzieś na trybunach była już zupełnie bezwartościowa, w życiu też się poddał, bo po co się starać skoro nie ma dla kogo?  
Z zamyślenia wyrwało go gwałtowne uderzenie w bok, podniósł więc wzrok. Dotarło do niego, że właśnie rozpoczyna się właściwa część ceremonii, wymienienie obrączek. Postanowił na moment chociaż odrzucić od siebie wszystkie te myśli i skupić się na szczęściu przyjaciół.

Kise siedział od samego początku mszy cały spięty. Kagami próbował go jakoś uspokoić, jednak nic nie pomagało. Ryouta nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego tak zareagował. Albo inaczej, wiedział aż za bardzo. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że widok Aomine aż tak na niego podziała. Wszystkie wspomnienia spłynęły na niego, gdy tylko zobaczył tę niegdyś piękną i dostojną twarz, teraz tak wyniszczoną. Czuł się temu wszystkiemu winny, to w końcu przez niego Daiki zaczął mieć te wszystkie problemy, to przez niego popadł w nałóg i tak schudł i zmarniał. Może dla reszty nie było ten widok nie był aż tak okropny, bo widzieli stopniowy postęp zmian przez te nieszczęsne dwa lata, jednak dla niego, tak jak i Taigi, widok Aomine tak odmienionego był zdecydowanie szokujący. W końcu pożegnali go, gdy był w szczytowej formie, dumny, pewny siebie, z bijącą od niego charyzmą.  
Ryouta był tak skupiony na wewnętrznych rozterkach, że nie nadążał nad tempem mszy. Tylko dzięki Kagamiemu wiedział kiedy musi wstać, usiąść, czy klęknąć. Wiedział, że powinien uczestniczyć w ceremonii również duchem, jednak był tak roztrzęsiony i wystraszony, że nie potrafił. Bał się wesela. Wielka sala, pełna ludzi, którzy pewnie będą zalani w trupa już po godzinie, bawiąc się w najlepsze. Bał się, że on się spije, a Aomine będzie trzeźwy, i powie mu coś głupiego, a ten go wyśmieje. Bał się, że oboje będą pijani i stanie się coś co zdecydowanie nie powinno. Bał się też, że Aomine się spije, a on będzie trzeźwy, i to właśnie Daiki coś mu powie w pijaczym szaleństwie a on to weźmie na serio i znowu będzie cierpiał. Z drugiej strony, jeśli oboje będą trzeźwi, pośród samych pijanych ludzi, też będzie nie dobrze, bo będą musieli porozmawiać, na poważnie, i nikt ani nic żadnego nie poratuje.  
Zastanawiał się, czy Aomine chce z nim w ogóle rozmawiać, miał jednak takie wewnętrzne przeczucie, że tak. Wiedział gdzieś na duszy, że Daiki chce mu coś powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia skąd ta pewność, może ta niewidzialna nić bezgranicznego zaufania i porozumienia, która miedzy nimi była, mimo że znacznie cieńsza, to wciąż jeszcze jest. On zdecydowanie chciał porozmawiać, ale tak się tego bał, że tracił powoli zdrowy rozsądek. Nie wiedział nawet dokładnie czego się tak obawiał. Cichy głosik w głowie podpowiadał mu, że obawia się, że Aomine powie coś, co on zrozumie opatrznie i stare uczucia odżyją, a później okaże się, że to tylko zwykłe żarty, przyjacielskie droczenie, albo coś jeszcze innego.  
Nagle poczuł gwałtowne uderzenie w bok, przez co podniósł wzrok. Kagami lekko się uśmiechnął i wskazał ruchem głowy na ołtarz. Kise zdał sobie sprawę, że rozpoczęła się właśnie główna część ceremonii, wymienienie obrączek. Postanowił oddalić chociaż n chwilę strach od siebie i skupić się na szczęściu przyjaciół.

 

Gdy wszyscy dotarli już do wielkiego ośrodka, otoczonego wspaniałym ogrodem ze stawem, tajemniczymi uliczkami wysypanymi białymi kamyczkami, drewnianymi altankami i dywanami z kwiatów, w którym to w jeden z sal miało odbyć się przyjęcie okazało się, że Satsuki pomagała najwyraźniej w wybieraniu miejsc dla gości. Kise stanął przy niebotycznie długim stole i patrzył zszokowany na karteczkę znajdującą się w talerzu dokładnie na przeciwko niego i na tą zaraz miejsce obok. Ryouta Kise i Daiki Aomine. Nie potrafił nawet na niego spojrzeć a mieli siedzieć obok siebie? Zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu zaczął się trząść, więc wziął głęboki oddech i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, do którego wlewała się już fala gości. Mieli miejsca po prawej stronie ogromnej sali, udekorowanej na biało i złoto. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy i portrety w złotych ramach, przedstawiające jakichś nieznanych modelowi ludzi, ale sądząc po strojach jakąś arystokrację, w śmiesznych fryzurach i balowych strojach. Na stole usłanym białym obrusem przeszywanym złtymi nićmi ustawione zostały misterne rzeźby z owoców, poza tym biała zastawa w złote kwiaty, ciasta oraz napoje. Nad stołem, na suficie "wisiały" nadmuchane helem białe balony, gdzieniegdzie napatoczył się też jeden złoty. Przy ścianach stały kosze z białymi kwiatami, prawdopodobnie różami. Kise zastanawiał się, czy to jakaś specjalnie hodowana odmiana, sprowadzana na potrzeby, czy może kolor uzyskany został przez zwykłe pomalowanie. Cała sala wyglądała jak z bajki, pięknie, niesamowicie, magicznie, jak gdyby zaraz przez wielkie drzwi miała wejść księżniczka ze swoim księciem, ogłaszający początek balu. Ryouta uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, w końcu dzisiaj Riko i Hyuuga mogli się tak poczuć, należało im się to, przez te lata trwania w uczuciu, którego siła nie zmniejszyła się ani trochę.  
Z zadumy wyrwał go Kagami, który właśnie szedł w jego kierunku, rozglądając sie z zachwytem po sali. Kise mimowolnie zauważył, że oprócz podziwu w jego oczach widnieje też obawa. Tylko poczekaj, pomyślał sobie.  
\- Niesamowite, nie? - spytał się go. - Wygląda jak jakiś bal królewski, czy coś, zapiera dech w piersi.  
\- Też tak mi się skojarzyło - odparł Kise. - Trzeba przyznać że Satsuki się postarała, urządzając tutaj. Chociaż jakoś średnio mi to pasuje to charakterów naszej pary młodej - zachichotał.  
\- Wiem właśnie - przytaknął mu z uśmiechem Kagami. - Ale z drugiej strony, Riko wygląda dzisiaj jak księżniczka, w tej ślicznej sukni, poza tym ten jeden raz należy im się trochę burżuazji.  
\- Zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach - uśmiechnął się Kise, jednak w momencie z powrotem spoważniał. - Ale powiem ci, że mamy problem. Tu są nasze miejsca. I teraz zobacz sobie kto siedzi obok nas - wskazał ręką przed siebie. Taiga spojrzał na karteczki.

\- Koło ciebie... Aomine? A koło mnie Kuroko? Ja pierdzielę, czasami naprawdę nienawidzę Momoi.


	9. Zachód

Kise siedział cały spięty, tępo wpatrzony w wypełniony po brzegi rosołem talerz przed sobą. Weselny obiad mijał tak, jak się tego spodziewał, czyli innymi słowy chujowo. Starał się nie patrzeć nawet na siedzącego koło niego Aomine, jednak przychodziło mu to z sporym trudem. Poza tym, minęło dopiero niecałe 20 minut, a wesele będzie trwać do rana, więc w końcu będą musieli porozmawiać. Zerknął ukradkiem na siedzącego obok Kagamiego, który miał w gruncie rzeczy podobną pozycję jak on sam. Westchnął cicho i zanurzył łyżkę w zupie, bawiąc się kawałkiem marchewki. Atmosfera wokół nich była naprawdę okropna, a na dodatek Momoi, która teoretycznie obiecała siedzieć koło nich, gdzieś zniknęła razem ze swoim rudym pływakiem. Blondyn westchnął ponownie, po czym zmusił się do zjedzenia czegoś. Pogrążony w trwodze, smutku i żałobie, nagle usłyszał cichy szept.  
\- Marchewka ci spadła - Kise słysząc te słowa niemalże podskoczył. Spojrzał się szerokimi oczami na Aomine, który wskazał palcem okolice talerza. Rzeczywiście, leżała tam mała kosteczka marchewki, prawdopodobnie ta, którą się chwilę wcześniej bawił. W momencie zrobiło mu się jakoś dziwnie gorąco. Przez Daikiego rzecz jasna, nie marchewkę. Przeraził się nie na żarty, ale z drugiej strony poczuł ogromne szczęście i ulgę, że mają ten pierwszy krok już za sobą. Uśmiechnął się lekko, już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle zobaczył Momoi, która pojawiwszy się znikąd władczo oparła się o plecy Aomine.  
\- Dai-chan, jest sprawa - powiedziała podejrzanie niewinnym głosikiem. - Nasza młoda para musi jakoś zostać odtransportowana na zdjęcia do parku, a nasz kierowca gdzieś zaginął, a tylko ty nic nie wypiłeś, mógłbyś ich zawieźć? - wyrecytowała na jednym wdechu, wieńcząc sentencję swoją typową miną "bardzo miło i grzecznie cię o to proszę a jak tego nie zrobisz to wyciągniemy konsekwencje", którą wyrobiła sobie przez biznesowskie powołanie.  
\- Eeee... - Daiki wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. Znał jednak Satsuki na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że odmowa skończyła by się w najlepszym wypadku na urazach fizycznych. - Jasne?  
\- O jak wspaniale, wiedziałam, że można na ciebie liczyć! - klasnęła w dłonie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Będziesz musiał też chwilkę tam na nich poczekać, ale to będzie jakoś pół godzinki, króciutko. To chodź chodź! - krzyknęła i pociągnęła go za sobą. Aomine niechętnie wstał i podążył za nią, rzuciwszy szybkie spojrzenie Ryoucie, na które temu zabiło mocniej serce. Kise zobaczył w tym spojrzeniu taką niemą obietnicę, że jak tylko wróci, to porozmawiają. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do leżącej beztrosko na stole marchewki i stwierdził, że może jakoś to będzie.

Z każdą kolejną minutą wiedział coraz bardziej, jak okropnie się mylił. Minęły 3 godziny, pary młodej jak nie było tak nie ma, co za tym idzie Aomine również, wszyscy goście weselni byli już zdrowo nawaleni, śpiewali właśnie jakąś wojenną piosenkę, z Momoi na czele. Co gorsze, gdy wrócił z łazienki spostrzegł brak ważnego sojusznika - Kagami zniknął gdzieś z Kuroko.  
Zajebiście.  
Opadł na krzesło bez nadziei i chęci do życia, biorąc czystą szklankę. Wszyscy koło niego byli zalani, czemu on ma być trzeźwy? Zrobił sobie drina w proporcji doskonałej, czyli 99% wódki plus odrobinka coli dla nadania dobrej barwy. Wypił go duszkiem i zrobił sobie kolejnego, jednak znacznie mniej doskonałego, w końcu był dziki i szalony, ale nie aż tak zjebany. Wziął szklankę i paczkę fajek, po czym wyszedł na werandę.  
Na dworze było chłodniej niż się spodziewał, mimo, że była ledwo 19:30. Położył szklankę na barierce i przysiadł obok. Była całkiem wygodna, bo dość szeroka. Jedną nogę przełożył na drugą stronę i oparł się plecami o belkę. Odpalił papierosa i spojrzał w zadumie na zachodzące słońce.  
Nie minęło nawet 10 minut, gdy usłyszał małe poruszenie na sali, domyślił się, że para młoda wróciła. Uśmiechnął się lekko. U Riko zawsze wszystko musiało być idealne, zapewne sterroryzowała biednego fotografa, dlatego trwało to tak długo. Ciekawe, czy Hyuuga protestował?  
\- Palenie szkodzi piękności, zapomniałeś? - usłyszał za sobą mocny głos. Westchnął cichutko.  
\- Stres i złość jeszcze bardziej - odparł, spoglądając na Daikiego. Ten również przysiadł na barierce, nogi przerzucił na drugą stronę, przez mógł swobodnie wpatrywać się w piękne niebo, które chwaliło się właśnie całą gamą ciepłych, kojących barw. Kise miał wreszcie dobrą okazję, żeby go swobodnie poobserwować. Aomine zdecydowanie zmężniał i znacznie się zestarzał, dużo bardziej niż powinien przez tak krótki czas. Kości policzkowe miał aż za nadto widoczne, policzki zapadnięte a oczy pozbawione tego charakterystycznego blasku. Jedynie usta, te wspaniałe, miękkie, choć wiecznie zgryzione usta nie zmieniły się nic a nic.  
\- Więc... Jak ci się powodzi w wielkim świecie? - przełamał ciszę wyższy. - Co chwila widzę gdzieś jakiś magazyn z tobą na okładce - uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż wpatrując się w zachód.  
\- Jest w sumie całkiem w porządku, chociaż nie jakoś wybitnie - odparł szczerze Kise. - Nieźle zarabiam, mam niezłe kontakty, wspaniałe perspektywy i wszystko czego zapragnę, jedynie szczęście jakoś uciekło. A co u ciebie? Ja... - przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział jak ująć w słowa to co chce powiedzieć, żeby zabrzmiało dobrze. - Ja słyszałem od Momoi, że nie było zbyt kolorowo.  
\- Nie ma nawet mowy o kolorach, jest beznadziejnie - mruknął Daiki. - Szczęście, mówisz... Od ponad dwóch lat już nie pamiętam, jak ono wyglądało.  
Ponownie zapadła między nimi cisza, jednak ta była dużo bardziej niezręczna. Kise musiał przetrawić to, co wyższy powiedział. Do czego to była aluzja? Zaraz jednak zganił się w myślach. No jasne, że do niego. Co ma na to odpowiedzieć? Westchnął cichutko i zmienił temat.  
\- Jak z koszem? Podobno przestałeś grać.  
\- Nie miałem z kim - uśmiechnął się gorzko Aomine. - Jedynymi osobami z którymi mogłem grać na serio byłeś ty i ten debil Kagami, a kiedy ciągle muszę się powstrzymywać to jest bez sensu, więc stwierdziłem, że to bez sensu.  
\- I tak mnie to zdziwiło, w końcu ty chyba najbardziej z nas wszystkich to kochałeś - mruknął blondyn. Myślał chwilę nad kolejnym tematem, gdy nagle usłyszał huk z hali. Obrócili się szybko w stronę okien, w sekundę później Kise pomyślał jakie to było nieprzemyślane. Wyeksowany drin doskonały uderzył mu do głowy w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, co poskutkowało tym, że prawie spadł. Aomine w momencie zeskoczył z barierki i podszedł do niego bliżej, kładąc ręce na jego nogach, żeby go trochę ustabilizować.  
Kise poczuł, że robi się cały czerwony. Chwilę temu było mu zimno, teraz jednak zrobiło się zdecydowanie za ciepło. Spojrzał w zmartwione oczy Aomine, wpatrzone w jego, w te ciemne, głębokie oczy, po czym, nie wiedział sam czemu, czy to przez chwilowe zamroczenie zbyt szybko wypitym alkoholem, czy to przez głośne krzyki dobiegające gdzieś z głębi jego serca, przeniósł nogę na wewnętrzną stronę, szybko zarzucił ręce Daikiemu na szyję i mocno przyciągnął go do siebie.  
Czuł, że Aomine cały się spiął. Chwilę stał bez ruchu, po czym delikatnie przytulił blondyna.  
\- Ryouta - szepnął. - Jesteś pijany.  
\- Nie jestem - odburknął Kise, z twarzą wtuloną w zagłębienie szyi wyższego. - Jak już to jedynie trochę odważniejszy, zbyt szybko wypiłem drina, ale dobrze wiesz, że to za mało dla mnie.  
\- Drina doskonałego? - uśmiechnął się Daiki. Doskonale pamiętał ten dzień, kiedy jeszcze w gimnazjum przyszedł kiedyś do blondyna, kiedy ten miał wolny dom przez kilka dni i wtedy po raz pierwszy miał bliski kontakt z autorskim tworem przyjaciela. Tak się wtedy spił, że cierpiał później przez dwa kolejne dni.  
\- Mhm - mruknął blondyn.  
Wiedział, że wypadało by się odsunąć, ale było mu tak dobrze, tak błogo, czuł, że znowu wszystko jest takie, jakie powinno być. Jeszcze bardziej zdemotywował go fakt, że Aomine wzmocnił swój uścisk, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.  
\- Ryouta - zaczął cicho Aomine. - Przepraszam. Za to wszystko co się stało, nie oczekuję, że mi wybaczysz, ale proszę, żebyś zrozumiał i uwierzył jak to wtedy wyglądało, jak to się stało że do tego wszystkiego doszło - zaczął wyrzucać z siebie szybko słowa, wszystko co mu do tej pory ciążyło na duszy, wszystko co chciał powiedzieć przez te minione dwa lata, nie wiedział tylko jak. - Ja naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego tak w ogóle było, proszę uwierz mi, ja...  
\- Daiki - przerwał mu dobitnie Kise. Odsunął się od niego lekko, tak, że mogli sobie spojrzeć w oczy. - Ja dobrze wiem, co tam się stało, a wybaczyć ci zdążyłem już w samolocie do Nowego Jorku. Nie wiem czemu nie wróciłem, żałowałem tego przez ten cały czas. Albo w sumie wiem, po prostu się bałem. Ale dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie potrafiłem się na ciebie długo gniewać - uśmiechnął się lekko i położył dłoń na policzku Aomine. - Strasznie schudłeś, wiesz? To też niezdrowo - mruknął, po czym ponownie się w niego wtulił.  
Za nimi słońce schowało się już niemal całkowicie, a niebo przybierało coraz to zimniejsze barwy, kończąc powoli miniony dzień. Kise wiedział, że jest to znak, że w ich życiu też skończył się pewien okres. Okres płytkiego szczęścia, problemów z definiowaniem uczuć, a, co najważniejsze, okres samotności. Teraz już wszystko może być tylko lepiej.

 

Epilog  
\- Daikicchi, jeszcze jeden sklep, obiecuję!  
\- Cholera Ryouta spóźnimy się na mecz! Masz już tysiące tych fatałaszków, po co ci kolejne? A znając ciebie i tak nic nie kupisz!  
Kise stanął w miejscu na środku ruchliwej uliczki, założył ręce na piersi i nadął policzki. Aomine westchnął. - No dobra, ale zaraz po nim już idziemy, jasne?  
\- Pewnie! - blondyn klasnął w ręce, po czym cmoknął wyższego w usta, i chwyciwszy go za dłoń pociągnął szybko za sobą. Tutaj, w centrum przepełnionego ludźmi Nowego Jorku nikt nie patrzył na to, że dwójka mężczyzn trzyma się za ręce. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Aomine uśmiechnął się. Nie czuł się co prawda tutaj zupełnie pewnie, otoczony ludźmi, którzy tak bardzo różnili się od niego i językiem, którego nie znał. Kise był jednak szczęśliwy, a to było dla niego najważniejsze. Jednak cholera, nie chciał się spóźnić na mecz! Wreszcie miał okazję zobaczyć tego kretyna Kagamiego na żywo w akcji. Wiedział co prawda, że blondyn wprowadzi ich jakimś tylnim wyjściem, ale mimo wszystko, ileż można.

W końcu, stanęli pod wejściem dla pracowników na Barclays Center. Aomine nie był przyzwyczajony do wielkiego życia Kise i Kagamiego, którzy zawsze wchodzili gdzie chcieli i kiedy chcieli, często bez żadnych kosztów, rozglądał się więc nerwowo dookoła i był nieco spięty. Kise od razu to wyczuł, splótł ich dłonie razem i mocno ścisnął, dodając Daikiemu pewności. Po krótkiej chwili pojawił się dobrze znany już blondynowi typek, który wciąż nie odpowiadał na jego pozdrowienia, a teraz patrzył się dodatkowo z nienawiścią na ich splecione ręce. Szli tak długim korytarzem, słysząc coraz to głośniejsze okrzyki i wiwaty. Kiedy weszli na ogromną salę, wypełnioną tysiącami ludzi, poczuł, że Aomine zaparło dech w piersi. Spojrzał na niego ukradkiem i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc jego błyszczące oczy. Pociągnął go do zaklepanych już od dawna miejsc w pierwszym rzędzie. Po lewej stronie, na miejscach wyznaczonych dla rodzin i bliskich przyjaciół zawodników dostrzegli uśmiechniętego Kuroko, koło którego siedział roześmiany sześcioletni chłopiec, podopieczny niebieskowłosego. Kise uśmiechnął się na ten widok, nikt się nie spodziewał, że Tetsuya tak szybko zaaklimatyzuje się w Nowym Jorku, nie mówiąc już o znalezieniu pracy. Jednak jak się okazało, Kuroko już od dość dawna płynnie władał angielskim, co utrzymywał w ścisłej tajemnicy i już w tydzień po zamieszkaniu z Taigą w dość sporym, chociaż skromnie urządzonym mieszkanku dostał pracę w jednym z przedszkoli. Mały Frankie był sierotą i jakoś podejrzanie coraz więcej czasu spędzał z Tetsuyą i Kagamim, którzy powoli zaczynali traktować go jak syna.  
Rozległ się nad nimi głos speakera, zapowiadającego wejście maskotek i cheerlederek. Poczuł, że dłoń Aomine zaciska się da jego. Spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, widząc jak bardzo zapatrzony w otaczających ich ludzi jest Daiki, jak zachwycony jest tą wyjątkową atmosferą. Rozejrzał się po publiczności, gdzieś po prawej dostrzegł Rihannę, która z ogromnym, ciepłym uśmiechem pomachała do niego. Odmachał jej i spojrzał na boisko, gdzie wchodzili już zawodnicy, w tym już skupiony Kagami.  
Blondyn rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle i słysząc te wszystkie krzyki, widząc znajome twarze i czując ciepło dłoni Aomine na swojej zrozumiał, że wreszcie jest w domu.


End file.
